


Private Show

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Coming Untouched, Implied Dimivain, Large Insertion, M/M, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: Sylvain records a little gift for Dimitri while he's out of town.Sylvain stuffs himself full, as a treat.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Private Show

“I’ve been practicing just for you, so you better watch me real close, ok?” 

Sylvain adjusted the camera - his phone was propped up on a stand, his face and bed reflected back in the screen. For now, he was sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but his sleep shorts, trying to make a homemade sex “tape” for his boyfriend. 

Dimitri had been gone for about a month or so on something or other - family trip? Business? Honestly, sometimes they were the same thing, and Sylvain loved him but not enough to remember all the intricate reasons why Dimitri had to skip town. What he _did_ know was that he hated it, hated waking up in an empty bed, hated not hearing him fuss around the kitchen, hated whatever sad masturbatory fantasies he had to think up, _alone_. A week, he could manage. A month? Un-fucking-bearable.

He took extensive credit for the idea to send a video _after_ he got this massive dildo on some website that sold all sorts of creative things to shove up your ass. It was hard to find one that would be appealing for not only him but for Dimitri to look at, but he settled on this weird amalgamation of silicone parts. It felt cruel to keep his surprise from Dimitri, like he was cheating on him, and he hoped this impromptu video made up for it. Maybe Dimitri would like it so much he’d send his own video back as a “reward”.

Although right now it felt more like a naked interview as he sat awkwardly in front of the camera. He didn’t really think much of the logistics of this. He figured he’d resort to what he does best when things get weird - talk, and then see where the night took him. 

“I know you’ve been gone and it’s only been a month, but it feels like forever, and I missed your monster cock, so I bought this -” turning around to pick _it_ up from its hiding place behind him, he flourished the large silicone dildo like a sword to the camera. It certainly was humanoid in shape, with a rounded tip and long shaft, but it was tapered like a pike, ridges along the belly and bumps dotting the sides, with a thick knot at the base. Additionally, it was about twice as thick as a regular cock, the knot at the base around the same diameter as Sylvain’s forearm. It seemed sturdy enough to hold itself up in his grasp, but soft enough to flex against his fingers.

“See? A suitable replacement, right?” he raised his eyebrows suggestively, “Now, lie back, relax, and watch me do all the work for you.”

Sylvain shifted on their big king-sized bed, getting into a comfortable position. He gave a lot more credit to sex workers now, this was harder than they made it look! Bashfully, he ruffled his hair; he never really took too much thought into how he looked when he jerked off, or his face when he came, or, or, or...

“I wish you were here right now, you always start off by kissing me on my neck,” He traced his hand under his hairline at his neck, upending red waves before trailing his fingers back down to his collarbone, “It’s not the same, touching myself like this. It always feels better with your mouth on me.” Sticky fingers grabbed at his freckled shoulders, and he tipped his head back to expose the long column of his neck to the camera. If the resolution was better, you could see his jugular pulse.

His hand splayed down to rest on his pec, burying into the auburn fuzz on his chest. His heart was alive and pounding, anxious excitement bounding into his throat. Goddess, did he miss Dimitri’s kisses, the way he would mouth and lick at his neck before trailing down to tease his pink nipples. A breath caught high, and he pushed his chest out to show off for the camera. 

“You _always_ play with this nipple more than the other one, did you ever notice that?” 

With an airy laugh he rolled his right nipple between his fingers, splaying his legs to make room for his growing erection. Dimitri wouldn’t just tug on them, he used everything at his faculty to destroy Sylvain by his nipples alone - licking and kissing and pinching, like his tits were some sort of forbidden fruit. There was no way he could replicate the wet heat of Dimitri’s mouth, the contrast between soft sucks and the sharp pain of his teeth, and he felt the gaping maw of longing grab at his belly. Sylvain’s fingers closed around a pebbled nipple, teasing and tugging, his lips parting with a silent pant. 

Meanwhile, his other hand trailed down slowly over his stomach as he leaned back, running through more hair, skipping over an old scar, resting underneath his belly button to cradle his pelvis. His eyes slid shut, half-lidded, and he imagined it was Dimitri’s hand resting on him, big and scalding warm and crawling over his clothed cock. Sylvain humped up into the flat of his palm, the friction something static as a bead of precum bubbled out before soaking through. 

“Should I take them off? I bet you wanna see.” Breathless laughter slipped out as his shorts slid down over his thick thighs, down his shaking knees, before sliding off camera completely. His cock was center screen, flushed red like his face, and he felt it twitch and bounce before settling. Sylvain whined, pulling his foreskin back to thumb the sensitive head.

“I want you to suck it so bad.” His erection was hot in his grip, and a few slow and langurious pumps brought him to full hardness, chest heaving. It was so easy to get himself off on his own, every touch precise and perfect. 

“I can’t get too excited, you know, this is just the opening act.”

Rolling over to his belly, he reached for something off screen before vaulting back into a downward dog position. His ass was on full display, freckles dotting across, and he felt a bit exposed; of course Dimitri saw his ass before, in real life, up close and personal, but to record it felt so wrong, so _scandalous_. His cock bobbed a bit at the thought, unsure how to feel. 

“Like what you see?” His voice was muffled, but the camera still managed to pick it up.

Sylvain had prepped himself before he started recording, a matter of saving time and amping himself up for what he was about to do. _Maybe_ he let himself splurge a little bit, and bought that ridiculously large plug that they both were eyeballing, and _maybe_ he spent the entire afternoon with it in, fingering himself open with four fingers - _four!_ \- before sliding the heavy black plug in carefully, his hole sucking it in hungrily. When Dimitri came back he would have to tell him of the experience, of feeling the solid weight of it inside him as it rocked and rolled while he folded the laundry, how he almost came untouched, fists clenched, driving over a speed bump.

Now his secret was exposed with the rectangular base snug between his cheeks. It wasn’t anything pretty, no jewels or metal or funny tails. Just a plug with a ridiculous heavy weight to it probing at his prostate. The angle he was at was torture, shifting downwards with the movement of his body to rub against his insides, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He felt his cock pulse as precum dribbled out, and he rolled his hips seductively, instinctively searching.

Gripping the base, he pulled a bit, and his hole stretched and exposed as the camera refocused. Knees trembling, he sighed as he cautiously continued to tug, slowing at the widest part. He felt his stomach drop and flip, shivering and groaning as it slipped out completely.

He reached around to finger at himself, huffing as pulling at his sensitive rim, missing the feeling of being filled. His hole twitched as his whole body broke out in goosebumps, his balls tightening in response. Closing his eyes, he shifted and whined, feeling the heavy weight of an absent body.

“I miss you,” he sighed into the blankets. The camera probably didn’t pick that up; he hoped it didn’t.

Slowly, he kneeled upright, scooting further back on the bed before turning around to face the camera again. 

“I hope you’re ready - It’s not the same without you here, this better make up for it.”

The toy managed to stay upright on the bed despite it’s impossible size and weight. Sylvain was going to take this thing, the _whole thing_. He was ready to be stuffed impossibly full, filled up to his eyeballs in cock to replace the aching hole in his heart where all the difficult parts of him resided.

Sylvain was hoping Dimitri would watch every single moment of it, the video stored in perpetuity on his phone like the careless idiot he is. He liked the thought of that, of Dimitri holding his phone in one hand and his massive dick in the other, whining and furiously stroking himself as he _watched_ Sylvain. His cock throbbed as he slicked his plaything up, fingers skipping like stones over each ridge and bump, oil dripping onto the sheets. He never expected himself to be such an exhibitionist, but the idea certainly had its appeal.

He positioned himself, kneeling over the toy and allowing his thighs to bracket it. It pointed up, settling itself against his loose hole, and his belly tightened with burning arousal. He squeezed the base of his cock, painfully hard and angry; His arousal was unbelievable, his erection harder than it ever had been and he hadn’t even been penetrated yet. The build up was quick, restlessness spurring him on.

Knees bending, he sunk down onto the tip slowly, feeling it push against his entrance before breaching his hole, forcing a soft sigh from him. His hand gripped his cock like it would fall off he let go, a useless attempt at keeping his orgasm at bay but a great way to frame his erection for the camera. When the crown of the tip cleared, popping through the first ring of muscle to settle inside of him, he let a wanton moan slip through. It felt nothing like Dimitri, nothing like any other dick he’s ever had before. The stiffness of the silicone was harsh, with little give but lots of pressure. 

As the first ridge and bump on the shaft pushed through, Sylvain keened. The texture was insanity, each part a speed bump before pushing delightfully in all the right places inside of him. Faintly, you could see his legs tremble, struggling to hold himself up as he slowly sunk down. He was being stretched so wide, so full, the taper of the toy getting larger as he got lower.

Halfway down and he was a moaning, sighing mess, cock gone half-hard. He was going to take the whole thing, _all of it_ , tonight. He wasn’t a quitter.

“Oh, Dima...I’m so full.” He whispered, wobbling on his knees. His head felt like it was full of ether, all blurry vision and cotton-brained. Distantly he was aware he was panting, his chest heaving with each breath. It felt like he was drowning, head barely above water as he was filled, but instead of the water devouring him _he_ was devouring the water.

The more he took inside of him, the more each bump and ridge massaged his insides, poked his tender spots and hit his weak points. It felt so unreal, so firm as each one caught on his rim before popping through his stretched ring of muscle to rub against another part of him he barely knew existed. Oily lube coated his ass and thighs, and his hole burned with the stretch. Time passed in a different manner, slowing and stretching like taffy as he felt himself being pulled apart. It’s length was relentless, it’s girth increasing and never stopping. There was no safe word, no end to it, just him taking everything willingly and thankfully.

Sylvain settled down at the knot, leaning back on his legs, causing it to shift and sort itself out right up against his prostate.

“Oh _fuck_!” frantically he tightened his grip at the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm as precum trickled and drooled off the tip, only to catch on his frenum and stick. His instincts told him to rock, to grind and roll, and oh, it felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He felt like he was choking, tears welling up as he threw his head back, eyelids fluttering shut as he chanted Dimitri’s name breathlessly like a prayer.

Dimitri wasn’t there though, just the camera and himself, and he slowed his roll, breathing deeply to regain some semblance of control.

One hand trailed down to his stomach, resting over his pelvis, and he swore, _swore_ , he could feel a bump there. He _wanted_ to feel a bump there. It made him hungry for more, ravenously feral.

Frantically, he rolled his hips against the knot, trying to ease himself down around the bulbous base. He felt his hole stretch and pull as he ground ruthlessly down, a desperate and gluttonous need to take everything that was being offered. Helpless whines broke through from his throat, escaping through clenched teeth as he leaned back to give more room. His cock was oozing fluid, the toy milking it with each jump and jostle, dripping down onto the blanket beneath attached by a thin strand. 

With a deep shaking breath, he steadied himself before sinking all the way down, engulfing the entire dildo inside of him.

Time warped and Sylvain distantly heard himself cursing and yelling. His entire body was tight, from his thrown-back shoulders to his splayed toes, explosive energy pleading to be released. He felt like a bomb that needed to be diffused, tender and raw and deeper than he’s ever been. The camera kept rolling, and it made him feel ashamed and exposed, his helplessness forever on record for any observer to watch. It nauseated him, aroused him, scared him just a little bit. 

With the entire toy inside of him, he was flush against the bed, humping the air helplessly as he fisted sheets and whined like a dog in heat. He felt like he was torn apart, split into two and pieced haphazardly back together into a leaking, sweaty mess. His entire body was hypersensitive, even his own breaths buzzing against his skin as they harshly escaped past his swollen lips. Drool dribbled down his chin, and he knew he looked disgusting, like a slut with no good use except to be used. 

And it wasn’t just the toy rubbing in every tender spot that made him feel so useless - he was high off of being impossibly filled, the fantasy of one day being used for nothing more than a cock sleeve driving him to surrender. He thought of Dimitri holding the toy as Sylvain fucked himself with it on his lap, Dimitri using him to fuck him full of cum and nothing more, Dimitri filling him endlessly from mouth to ass with cum and cock and anything he could find, and he felt his orgasm speed closer, a car crash waiting to happen.

With a pathetic cry he came hands-free, white ropes shooting past the camera before dribbling down his engorged dick. His body weebled and wobbled, his head dropping forward like an old doll. Nothing felt real except the heady high of an explosive orgasm, like being punched in the face or fire on gasoline. His guts felt obliterated, every nerve on fire and tensing in rapid succession, and he was sure he was choking at this point, his lungs no longer able to take in air from being so ridiculously overfull. 

He came down slower than his orgasm approached him, thighs tensing and untensing before finally releasing. Laughter bubbled up as he slumped forward, back hunching to try to release some of the pressure off of his overstimulated prostate. What was once pleasurable quickly became painful.

His voice was small and weak, but the camera picked it up.

“I’m not sure if I can get this out of me.” 

Mindlessly he reached behind, tugging gently as he grimaced at the camera. The toy came out slowly, the widest stretch causing the biggest burn, before it slid out all together with a gross, wet sound.

He imagined this is what an empty bottle might feel like - once full to the brim, suddenly upturned and left empty, the contents spilled and laid bare in a shameful mess. Did the bottle miss the contents the same way he missed being filled? The empty space a sucking void, like a chest wound begging to be healed. 

Not ready to face reality, for a while he laid face down on the bed, hips raised in the air like a fucked out idiot. His brain must have been replaced with syrup, oversaturated in sugar, like eating too much candy on a hot day. It made him feel sick and shaky, and his heart pounded rapid-fire in his chest. Idly he remembered the camera was still rolling but he didn’t care very much anymore. A shiver wracked his body, and his hands clenched in a tight rictus before releasing, more energy misfiring before diffusing.

He crawled down the bed to grab his phone, face flushed and lashes damp with unshed tears. It wasn’t his best look, but he figured someone had to love even the ugly parts of him.

He fumbled with the phone, hands trembling from exertion. He went to stop the video, but not before whispering into the speaker.

“Love you, Dima. Come home soon.”

The screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Dimivain gives me life - please talk to me about Dimivain.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)


End file.
